


Midnight at McDonalds

by luckycapri24



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, M/M, and past percabeth, just a mention of reynabeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 00:43:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2089272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckycapri24/pseuds/luckycapri24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He really did not expect this. In fact, Nico never thought it'll ever happen. But here they are, sitting at McDonalds around midnight, chatting about Percy's love-life at a time when normally everyone will be sleeping. Then again, they're not exactly normal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight at McDonalds

He really did not expect this.

Nico glances across the table in silence, watching as his former campmate dug into his Big Mac.

The boy pauses mid-bite and looks up at Nico, holding out and offering his burger. The Son of Hades shakes his head and busies himself with the fries on his tray, still watching Percy warily.

Percy shrugs and continues to annihilate the burger, pausing once or twice to shove a French fry in his mouth. The dark-eyed boy takes a sip of his coke, still eyeing his current crush of about... 6-7 years? Nico had already lost track of how many years he's been after the older boy, but he knew that even after the war with the Titans and afterwards the war with Gaea, his attraction towards Percy had never disappeared.

There were times of course when seeing Annabeth hug and kiss Percy had made his heart squeeze painfully and he had to look away just for his own sake, but there were also times when seeing Percy come out of the water drenched wet with droplets of water trickling down his chest had made Nico quickly rush himself to his cabin and lock the door up in order to release his pent-up sexual frustrations.

With a start, Nico noticed that the blonde that was usually beside Percy was gone. He bit his lip, wondering where the daughter of Athena was. Did they perhaps.. breakup?

No.

 _No_ , that was dangerous thinking and Nico should stop that train of thought right now. And besides, Percy was happy right now with his company. If his thoughts were right and they _did_ breakup, there was a chance that their meet-up will develop into an argument with Nico using the shadows to escape into the underworld while Percy submerged himself down into the sea for days in order to cool off.

With a sigh, Percy closes the lid of the empty box and pushes it out of the way then folds his hands under his head.

"You're wondering about Annabeth aren't you? And why I called you here this late at night to McDonalds." 

Nico silently sipped his coke, eyeing the demigod warily. Percy took his silence as a yes and leaned back, his lips pursed together. 

After a few moments, Nico concluded that the boy sitting across him simply didn't want to talk about it and takes another fry, dipping it in ketchup and chewing mindlessly.

"To be honest," Percy paused, stealing a fry from Nico's tray and chomping it down before continuing, "We just kind of, I don't know, fell apart. It's been two months since the breakup and a month and a half since I last saw her."

Nico nodded and smacked Percy's hand away as it returned for more. Percy gave him an amused look, but kept his hand to himself, instead taking a sip of his drink.

"Last I heard, she's in New Rome now and she's dating Reyna." Percy bit his lip before nodding as if to confirm it, "Yeah. And I'm pretty sure that was also part of the reason for the break-up. We just kinda... stopped liking each other, I guess. We both found someone else and just decided to end the relationship."

Nico's heart sunk. 

Oh, so that's why. Percy already has another girl in his mind, someone he thought was even better than Annabeth—his girlfriend for like 4 years or something, Nico didn’t really keep track—enough that he willingly broke it up with her in order to pursue his current interest.

"That's... good for you... I guess." Nico frowned and looked down at his almost empty box of fries. "So, who's the lucky girl?"

Percy coughed and Nico caught the sound of the boy's nails tapping anxiously on the table, "Well, it's not, uh, a girl, exactly.

Um, it might be better if I show you a, a picture of the person."

Nico pushed his tray aside and looked up with a scowl. This really wasn't helping him and his attraction towards Percy. Just when he thought he had a chance to steal Percy’s heart, it turns out someone already had. 

He watched as the older demigod fumbled with his wallet before producing a small, rectangular object. Nico raised an eyebrow as Percy handed it to him, the sea-green eyes avoiding his own and is… is that a blush?

Nico took the object and prepared himself for the picture of someone—a girl who's more beautiful than Annabeth probably—who already had someone he couldn't and probably wouldn’t ever have.

Except there was no one there.

No one, except… except him. He was staring at his own reflection on the object—a mirror.

Nico glanced up at Percy and watched as the boy shifted uncomfortably, his eyes still downcast, still trying to penetrate a hole through the floor.

"What is this, Percy? Some kind of sick joke?" Nico dropped the mirror onto the table and stood up, grabbing his tray angrily. He tossed the trash away and placed the tray on the shelf then headed towards the door.

He heard sounds of footsteps—Percy probably—hurrying behind him and he growled, pushing the door open and heading out and into the cool, night air. He started for the nearby alleyway so he can shadow travel out of there without arousing suspicion from the mortals, but was stopped by a hand on his wrist.

"Wait. Nico, listen to me. Please." Percy pleaded. He waited until Nico spun around, noted the anger in his eyes and led him to his car.

"I don't have time, Percy,” Nico pulled away from Percy’s grip and crossed his arms, “Whatever you're gonna say about this-this sick joke-"

"It's not a joke! Honest! I swear on the River Styx!" Percy closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm himself down. After a few minutes, he reopened his eyes and moved so his hands were on the demigod's shoulders and he was looking down at Nico.

"Listen. Nico, about Annabeth and I, we broke up because she had a crush on Reyna. I broke up with her because-"

"I don't care about your love life, Percy. Are we done yet? I have better things to do than listen to you whine and complain about some female-"

"Because of you!" Percy's words cut off Nico and effectively ended his sentence. Nico stared at Percy in shock, the words slowly registering on his mind.

"What?"

"I broke up with her because I realized that I was bisexual and that I was attracted to you so very, very much. I-i thought that having you in my thoughts constantly after Tartarus was just me being worried about you, but then, then I started having these dreams. Dreams that I'd only ever had about Annabeth and that my heart never stopped fluttering around you and that I no longer imagined a future with Annabeth and instead it was always of you and me. And... and then I realized that I might be hopelessly in love with you, but I've just always brushed it off and I guess it never clicked in on me until I started having these dreams and-"

Nico leaned upwards, grabbing Percy's face with his hands and kissing him until they ran out of air and had to separate.

Panting softly, Nico pulled away and rested their foreheads against each other, staring at the bright, sea-green eyes that had captivated him from the start.

"Percy?"

"Yeah?" 

"Shut up."

"Okay." 

And Nico pulled their lips together again, sighing happily against Percy.

Yeah, he _really_ did not expect this to happen. But he's glad anyways.

-

fin

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! It's my very first (well, at least, the first published) Percico fanfic. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I had fun writing it.


End file.
